Simon
Simon is a young male Coordinator from the Sinnoh Region who appeared during The Archipelago Saga as one of Yazmyne's main rivals in vying for the right to battle and defeat Drake, the Head of the Orange Crew. Prior to journeying the archipelago, Simon had competed in contests in the Johto and Sinnoh regions. Biography Simon debuted in A Strict Course in a cameo appearance on Tangelo Island as one of the many trainers who were taking classes at the Tangelo Island Pokemon School. Simon introduced herself when the month-long course started. He explained that he was a coordinator from Violet City in the Johto Region and came to the Orange Archipelago to take on its challenge. An experienced Coordinator for two years at the time, Simon cited his greatest accomplishment to be reaching the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, having lost to Savannah. He introduced his Aipom as his partner Pokemon. Simon had another small appearence in School Rivals where he watched Cydney and Yazmyne's battle. He along the other students were shocked to see the destructive power of Cydney's Z-Move. Between PokePark Attraction I and PokePark Attraction II, Simon participated in the final exam to pass the Tangelo Island Pokemon School. He had used Aipom as his partner to help guide him through Tangelo Island's Pokemon Park and pass the exam. Simon had his first major appearance in White Coat of Armor. He had already defeated Cissy to win the Coral-Eye Badge and stopped on Sunburst Island to catch a shiny Metagross rumored to be in a mountain on the island. Navigating through the mountain with a Nidoqueen, he encountered Yazmyne and Nick who were also researching the rumor, which ultimately turned out to be true. Simon used Aipom to weaken Metagross before using his first Pokemon, Empoleon, to defeat it and allow Simon to capture it. During his encounter with Nick and Yazmyne, Simon revealed his fascination with Mega Evolution and his reason for capturing a Shiny Metagross was to mimic Steven Stone. He desire a Key Stone and intended to take Yazmyne or Nick's the next time they met. Simon returned in A Key Stone Affair, arriving on Navel Rock Island to take on the Navel Island Gym a week after Yazmyne and Nick had arrived. He decided to take mountaineering classes in preparation for safely climbing the mountain , which was the gym's vetting process. Encountering Yazmyne and Nick again, he made good on his promise to take one of their Key Stones in a battle. Nick volunteered to battle Simon, pitting his Zorua against Metagross. Simon had yet to make a strong team with Metagross, causing his defeat. By Celebrate with a Show, Simon completed his mountaineering training and was ready to climb the Navel Island Mountain. When Yazmyne presented her new Sea Ruby badge, Simon genuinely congratulated her but still intended to take her Key Stone. Simon had a cameo appearance in Facing the Elemental Master as one of the many people throughout the archipelago watching Yazmyne's televised Trovita Island Gym Challenge. She watched the battle from a hotel suite with Aipom. Simon's next major appearance was in Navigation Mixups. He competed in the Trovita Island Challenge, meaning he'd eighteen Pokemon of different types to battle. The battle was televised and Simon revealed a larger assortment of powerful Pokemon that he had to ultimately conquer the challenge, defeat Rudy, and claim the Spiked Shell Badge. In Baby Flying Steps, Simon arrived on Kumquat Island to battle the Gym Leader Luana for the Jade Star Badge. However, her gym was closed for the week for the Kumquat Island PokeRinger Competition. Simon decided to enter the competition in the next episode with his Staraptor. Simon cleared his first two rounds to advance to the semifinals where he faced Yazmyne and her newly evolved Salamence. Staraptor proved the much better flier, but Salamence was more powerful, and they were defeated. Naturally, Simon wanted to take Yazmyne's Key Stone had he won the affair. After Yazmyne lost the finals, Simon stuck around for a bit when he saw Yazmyne's Salamence accidentally Mega Evolve in Mega Rampage. When Salamence when on a streak of uncontrollable destruction, Simon called out Staraptor, Alakazam, and Metagross to help protect civilians and buildings from Salamence's rampage. Salamence was ultimately calmed by Luana and her Mega Audino. By The Boons of Bonds, Simon had defeated Luana to earn the Jade Star Badge and long since arrived on Pummelo Island for the final battle. However, he and Cydney, who arrived even before Simon did, were prevented from competing for unknown reasons. Yazmyne and Nick spotted the two and explained that they were looking for Yazmyne's Salamence. Simon was briefly shaken by the mention of the Dragon Pokemon. Simon guessed poachers took Salamence, having his share of experiences with them on the archipelago. When Yazmyne went to investigate alone, Nick and Cydney dragged Simon with them to help. Yazmyne briefly resurfaced told them to let Simon go, and he promptly ran away. However, Simon did not merely cower. He contacted the police to help his rivals. Yazmyne knew Simon would do this, saying he was occasionally mean, not a jerk who would let others die. Simon and Cydney joined Yazmyne when she went to register for the Pummelo Island Challenge. She was accepted, and in truth, so were Simon and Cydney. What they did not know what that there needed to be three challengers competing at the same time for the right to battle Drake in a race of sorts, and Yazmyne was the third entry. They were told to wait a few days and prepare for the upcoming, albeit unknown events. In Rules of Combat, Simon joined Cydney and Yazmyne at Pummelo Stadium to be briefed on their upcoming challenge prior to facing Drake. As they all awaited their formal entrance, the trio shared their thrilling, harrowing, and fun experiences during their journey across the Orange Archipelago. Soon, the trio were called one by one, starting with Cydney to be welcomed by the Pummelo Island crowd. Simon was second Yazmyne was the last to be introduced, and the trio met the archipelago gym leaders, culminating to Drake. Drake explained that the three of them would embark on a race and a Battle Royale, meant to mimic the four gyms on the archipelago by registering a total of four Pokemon for the race. The winner of the race would be the one to challenge Drake to a Full Battle. Simon chose Empleon, Alakazam, Aipom, and Metagross for his race, which took place between A Battle Royale for the Finish and The Fight for Drake. Racing in the waters on Empoleon, Simon came in first place by trapping Cydney and Milotic in a Whirlpool and slowing down Yazmyne and Corphish with a barrage of Hydro Cannon. He came in first place again in the second leg of the race, by levitating with Alakazam due to his Psychic. Together, they flew to the forest, and Alakazam used Teleport to immediately transport themselves to the top of the mountain, albeit after enduring a struggle against Yazmyne. In the third leg, Simon had Alakazam evade adversaries with extensive use of Miracle Eye as well as ascertain Pokemon of the various types that they needed to clear the third task. In addition, Simon had aquired his Aipom, whose Pickup Ability allowed Simon to gather hidden items very easily when Alakzam was growing exhausted from repeated use of Miracle Eye. During the fourth leg of the trip, Simon was the last to complete the task, but he aimed for Alakazam to combine Miracle Eye and Teleport to reach the end of the forest. This initially failed when Alakazam was blinded by Yazmyne's Electivire, but Alakzam managed to Teleport itself and Simon to Pummelo Stadium. This worked, but Alakazam was soon knocked out by Electivire and Cydney's Gengar. Simon then had to rely on his fourth choice, Metagross as a heavy hitter to halt Yazmyne and Cydney. The two girls widened the gap between themselves and Simon, however, and Yazmyne was ultimately the inner of the race. Simon arrived at the stadium just in time to see Yazmyne had her photographs of the final task to Drake As such, Cydney and Simon had to re-challenge the the league from the first gym if they so chose to pursue the archipelago again. Both were disappointed and were challenge by Drake privately to not leave the island but see their adventure to the end. Simon did not intend to watch the finals, but joined Cydney and Nick anyway to see what would become an epic battle between Yazmyne and Nick's Island Adventure and The Archipelago Supreme. After the battle, Simon and Cydney were called to the final ceremony where they were presented runner-up plates, a cash prize, and a string of high valued pearls as they were honored for their race in the Battle Royale as well as their journey during the archipelago just to make it to the final rounds. Simon, Cydney, and Yazmyne had to stay on Pummelo Island for a week of photo-shoots due to their finals appearances before they were able to fully finish their journey. They trio set out with Nick to see their journey to the very edge of the archipelago in Mischievous Four. In Romancing the Key Stone!, Simon entered a small tournament that offered up a Key Stone to its champion. Simon won it with Metagross but gave it up to Cydney, bearing a new respect for Mega Evolution after the little he observed from what Yazmyne and Slamanece had to go through to master it. Cydney, however, didn't care for Mega Evolution, and Simon was ultimately relieved to keep the stone.. In Hamlin's Flute when the group set out to return home, Simon revealed that after a few months of rest he intended to journey to Hoenn for the Ribbon Circuit. Yazmyne and Nick invited Simon to join them to watch the Hoenn Grand Festival, but Simon says that he hates watching Contests, but it's only because he's not performing in them. Afterwards, Simon bid farewell to all his friends as he boarded his flight back to the Sinnoh Region. Pokemon Achievements Badges Orange Archipelago *Coral Eye Badge (prior to White Coat of Armor!) *Sea Ruby Badge (prior to Navigation Mixups!) *Spiked Shell Badge (Navigation Mixups!) *Jade Star Badge (prior to The Boons of Bons) Pokemon League Ranking *Orange League - Semifinals Contests Ribbons Obtained Grand Festival Ranking *Sinnoh Grand Festival - Runner Up Trivia *Simon's character and choice of Pokemon is based on Colosseum Master Joe of Pokemon Revolution Navigation Category:Pokémon coordinators